lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Fighters 1
Main Description Lego Fighters will make your life a living legend.Go on as you fight with your favourite Character!Chose any Character From Batman To Lord Garmadon,From Laval to Spongebob.LEGO Fighters Is a Fun Filled Game with 100+ Characters to Play With Including-PLAYABLE,BOSSES,OTHER Sadly This game won't Have (MINIKITS,RED BRICKS,GOLD BRICKS)It will only have Some Levels and Characters and Turnaments. Oh Wait didn't say The Good News There is a Level Builder. You Have 5 Slots for Custom Levels to Battle in. EDIT TE BACKGROUND,PUT ANY ITEM YOU LIKE,PUT A CROWD MINIFIGURE,DO WHAT YOU WANT! Ok here it is. The Game Episodes: There are 3 Episodes/Chapters and Each one Includes 4 Battles and 3 Turnaments. The Only Way you Can Get the OTHER Category Characters is by Taking chalanges And Defeating some turnaments and Levels. Chapter 1.A Blast Of a Task Levels to Battle in: 1.Lego City Street-Boss:Chase Mcane 2.Bikini Bottom-Boss:-Spongebob 3.Insectoid Mothership-Boss:Insectoid Leader 4.Lion Temple-Boss:Laval Turnaments: 1.Lego City Jail-Boss:Rex Furry 2.Krusty Krab-Boss:Mr.Krabs 3.Temple of Light-Boss:Lyoid (Golden Ninja) Prizes: Turnament: 1.Chase Mcane 2.Spongebob 3.Kai Chapter 2.Something's Hiding Levels to Battle in: 1.The Shire-Boss:Gandalf The Grey 2.Lego City Police Station-Boss:Chief Dunbey 3.Ninjago City-Boss:Sensei Dareth 4.Chum Bucket-Boss:Plankton (Mega Armour) Turnaments: 1.Weathertop-Boss:Ringwraight (Twilight) 2.Garmadon's Dark Fortress-Boss:Nuckal 3.Crocodile Base-Boss:Cragger Prizes: Turnament: 1.Aragorn 2.Nya 3.Laval Chapter 3.A Dark Knight Levels To Battle in: 1.Batcave-Boss:Batman 2.Lego City Mine-Boss:Chase Mcain (Miner) 3.The Monastery-Boss:Sensei Wuu 4.Metropolis-Boss:Superman Turnaments: 1.Joker's Lair-Boss:The Joker 2.Quenn Jet-Boss:Iron Man 3.The Goo Laggon-Boss:Larry The Lobster Prizes: Turnament: 1.Batman 2.Captain America 3.Patrick Characters: PLAYABLE 1.Police Cop 2.Robin 3.Frodo 4.Sam 5.Chase Mcane 6.Spongebob 7.Kai 8.Aragorn 9.Nya 10.Laval 11.Batman 12.Captain America 13.Patrick BOSSES 14.Insectoid Leader 15.Rex Furry 16.Mr.Krabs 17.Lyoid (Golden Ninja) 18.Gandalf The Grey 19.Chief Dunbey 20.Sensei Dareth 21.Plankton (Mega Armour) 22.Ringwraith (Twilight) 23.Nuckal 24.Cragger 25.Chase Mcain (Miner) 26.Sensei Wuu 27.Superman 28.The Joker 29.Iron Ma 30.Larry The Lobster OTHER 31.Police Officer 32.The Riddler 33.Two Face 34.The Penguin 35.Clay Face 36.Poison Ivy 37.Mr.Freeze 38.Catwoman 39.Killer Croc 40.Manbat 41.Bane 42.Mad Hatter 43.Harley Quenn 44.Killer Moth 45.Scarecrow 46.Merry 47.Pippin 48.Bilbo Baggins 49.Ori 50.Dori 51.Nori 52.Fili 53.Kili 54.Oin 55.Gloin 56.Dwalin 57.Balin 58.Bifur 59.Bofur 60.Bombur 61.Thorin Oakenshield 62.Rosie 63.Tom Bombadil 64.Ringwraith 65.Elrond (2nd Age) 66.Elrond (3rd Age) 67.Galadriel 68.Moria Goblin 69.Uruk-Hai 70.Gollum 71.Mordor Orc 72.Theoden (Cursed) 73.Theoden (Armour) 74.Evyon 75.Boromir 76.Faramir 77.Gimli 78.Legolas 79.Gandalf The White 80.King Of The Dead 81.The Witchking 82.Mouth of Sauron 83.Sauron 84.Natalia 85.Chase Mcain (Civilian) 86.Chase Mcain (Police) 87.Chase Undercover (Police) 88.Chase Mcain (Robber) 89.Chase Mcain (Space Suit) 90.Chase Mcain (Farmer) 91.Chase Mcain (Firefighter) 92.Chase Mcain (Worker) 93.Frank Honney 94.Squidward 95.Pearl 96.The Flying Dutchman 97.Gary 98.Sandy 99.Jay 100.Cole 101.Zane 102.Lord Garmadon 103.Chopow 104.Frakjaw 105.Krazi 106.Bonezai 107.Wyplash 108.????-Don't Know The 3rd Sceleton Name 109.Samukai 110.Skales 111.Fangdam 112.????-Don't Know Venomari General Name 113.????-Don't Know Constrictai General Name 114.Stone Warrior 115.General Kozu 116.The Hulk 117.Deadpoll 118.????.The Girl In the Black suit with 2 Guns 119.Tony Stark 120.????-The Guy With The Blocky Dark Bow and Arrow 121.Spiderman 122.Loki 123.Lex Luthor 124.Lex Bot 125.The Golden Ultimate Warrior-Get all 124 Characters Levels: 1.Lego City Streets 2.Lego City Jail 3.Lego City Police Station 4.Lego City Mines 5.Batcave 6.Metrpopolis 7.Joker's Lair 8.Gotham City Bank-5.000 Studs 9.The Shire 10.Bree-5.000 studs 11.Weathertop 12.Rivendel-10.000 studs 13.Mines Of Moria-10.000 studs 14.Amon Hen-10.000 studs 15.The Dead Marshes-25.000 studs 16.The Black Gate-25.000 studs 17.Osgiliath-50.000 studs 18.The Path of the dead-50.000 studs 19.Barad Dur-125.000 studs 20.Mount Doom-125.000 studs 21.Bikini Bottom 22.Krusty Krab 23.Patrick's Rock-5.000 studs 24.The Goo Lagon 25.Chum Bucket 26.The Lion Temple 27.Crocodile Base 28.Insectoid Mothership 29.Temple of Light 30.Ninjago City 31.Garmadon's Dark Fortress 32.The Monastery 33.Quenn Jet 1.CUSTOM LEVEL 2.CUSTOM LEVEL 3.CUSTOM LEVEL 4.CUSTOM LEVEL 5.CUSTOM LEVEL Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images